


first time

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: Neither of them remember how it was all began. Days of sparring and bickering at each other. They were nakamas to begin with.Something had drawn them into each other, and that something had sparked into something more than that.





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm sorry if this is a bit messy. like, repeating the same words over and over or so--  
> but i tried. this work was sort of a challenge because i never write this kind of fic before >-<
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it.

“Are you sure you wanted to do this?” Zoro asked the blond man underneath him. The sight of the other man looked never looked more appealing.

Sprawling on the bed with his clothes removed, there were little to be hidden. Blush on his face only made everything on the man even more arousing. He looked so _perfect_.

“…Yes,” Sanji answered. There was no hestitation to it, but his face said otherwise.

Just by reflex, Zoro moved his hand to Sanji’s face. Carefully stroking him, ever so tender. And the man smiled.

“It’s okay. I wanted to do it.” Sanji said again, he looked a bit calmer. After all, there was a first to everything. “I wanted to know how it feels, and I wanted it to be you.”

They reassured each other. Eyes locked, never to not seeing the other.

“…Alright,” Zoro replied, trying hard to keep his composure. “Do you have anything to… uh…”

“I… have a lube,” Sanji tried to sit up for a bit, “I… wanted it to be perfect… and… I’ve been… uh… waiting for this moment, so…”

He was about to get up and get it from his discarded pants when Zoro stopped him.

“Y-You stay. I’ll get it…” Promptly pushing the other man down again.

Snickering a bit, the blond teased. “Don’t go to the wrong way,”

“It was just over here.” Zoro replied as he picked up Sanji’s pants and rummaged for the said lubricant. It didn’t take long for him to find it. He opened the lid as he returned to his previous spot on top of his lover.

“Tell me when I’m being too rough,” The cold gel was pouring into his hand, coating his fingers as Sanji watched.

“As if you could ever hurt me,” The Cook smiled, and Zoro grinned.

Because they believe in each other- and they were going to lose with each other tonight.

* * *

Neither of them remember how it was all began. Days of sparring and bickering at each other. They were nakamas to begin with.

Something had drawn them into each other, and that something had sparked into something more than that.

It was not something, or anything they could explain in words- after all, they were never good with any of that. Movement and action were always how they communicate to each other. Every little gesture that caught each other’s eyes, and spoke.

Together they protect, they fight, they laugh, they joke, they play.

And those little things were more than enough- just to know they have each other’s back, and to put each other in trust. Those little things were what that started it- leaving their bodies to crave for _more_.

* * *

“Nn…”

“…Are you okay?”

Sanji nodded. His eyes were closed tight- and no words were coming out from his mouth. Zoro decided to stop. There were two fingers in. It didn’t felt bad at all- he wanted more. But the feeling was so foreign, he was unused to it he needed time to adjust.

Zoro gave light touches, comforting ones. Slowly kissing the other’s chest. Going a bit lower, a bit higher- exploring every part of him; he was worshiping his body.

And soon, rewarded by a soft moan from the other’s lips, he knew he was doing it right. And so he kissed him, sucking a bit, and continued stroking- while slowly moving in and out with those fingers of his.

Sanji was reduced into a moaning mess, and he looked perfect.

Planting a kiss on the swirl on his eyebrow, Zoro continued to add his third finger.

* * *

Sanji was moaning, slowly trashing around. Sometimes muffling and holding back.

Zoro continued to move his fingers, and soon it was overwhelming. Sanji’s face was beautiful- even if that was not the right word for him. It just turned him on, and Zoro wanted to go inside of him so bad.

“No… stop,” Sanji pleaded. And Zoro complied, looking a bit worried at the other.

Sanji was catching his breath, and Zoro pulled out his fingers slowly.

“Did I hurt you?”

“N…No… Dumbass,… It’s… enough.” Sanji said in between of his panting. “…I want you inside me…”

Zoro felt blood rushing through his body. Sanji’s face was so red, and he looked so arousing. A few more seconds passed as the two taken in deep breathes. And soon, they were both preparing for what they were in for next.

It was almost embarrassing to remember which situation they were in for.

Squeezing the lubricant bottle once again, and feeling the cold gel on his palm. Zoro slowly coated his own with it.

Watching the swordsman prepare, Sanji smirked. “Your face is red, Marimo.” He couldn’t help to point out.

“Shut up, yours is too.” The response was just as expected, and the swordsman was blushing even deeper. Sanji realized he must be blushing as well, but he could’ve cared less. After all, they were in this together, and he was not alone.

The swordsman was still blushing as he tried to focus on his task, trying to shrug off the little teasing from a while ago.

“Heh,”

Sanji thought it was cute.

* * *

                                                     

He entered ever so slowly. The feeling was burning, slowly taking down his entire body- it almost able to kill them; they were killing each other.

He shuddered, the felt was foreign and strung- but he wanted to do it. It was not something he used to feel, yet it felt so perfect- it felt so good, as if he was being whole again.

Because he who was in front of him- was so perfect, oh so perfect it completes him.

They were losing their breath. In every thrust, every gasps, they were losing themselves.

As he caught the look in Sanji’s eyes that stared into the nothing, Zoro began to slow down. Carefully stroking his cheek and looked into his eyes. He was losing his focus.

“Sanji, breathe.”

As if a mantra, it reminded him. The words reminded him how much he was alive at that moment- to be feeling. How much he was feeling the other on top of his body, deep inside of him. It was warming, and it was not in the flesh- there was a warm feeling bubbling deep inside of him right at that moment.

Sanji took a deep breath in, slowly calming himself. Zoro’s touch was soothing, comforting. The man didn’t bother to move further in, waiting for the other to regain their composure. The swordsman gave the cook comforting rubs, and was more than enough to make him feel assured.

Their eyes locked at that moment, and time almost felt like stopping.

Faces drawing closer at each other to admire each other’s faces.

Sanji’s eyebrows were always so curly, it said something unique about the said man. Both of them are directed to the same side- making them looks so asymmetrical. And it was _stupid_. But stupidity was always been something that Sanji has always been, and of course it was something that Zoro was always been too. Because the two of them are so similar, yet different. And the eyebrows suited him- they were never been prettier on anyone else.

Meanwhile, the green-haired man was strong and rough-builded, and his face was nowhere near cute or beautiful. And then there was his hair- his unique green hair Sanji loved so much. The grass hair, as he called it- or seaweed, marimo, any other nicknames he gave him, it has something special to Zoro- that screamed Zoro, Zoro, and so very Zoro. And he liked it.

They said the magic of falling in love is something that couldn’t be described in words. Sanji couldn’t have agreed more to those words. If he thought he was in love long, long before this-he would’ve never thought how wrong that was.

Slowly, closing in, their eyes were closed- and they locked into a kiss; stealing each other’s breath. And it was alright, because that was what they were planning on doing in first place.

* * *

As soon as they were both calmed down again, he continued to move.

Being filled by his fingers was nothing compared to this, so Sanji thought. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt as much as he first imagined- and he was preparing himself for it.

It was gentle, and oh so gentle- almost unlike Zoro. Yet he was assured, and he knew- that it was him. And it were them- and nobody else in the world. But they were one, and they were moving as a whole.

Looking into the other’s eyes once again- it filled with nothing but a feeling that was asking for more. There was no words needed- but the other was everything they needed right at that moment.

And so, they give into each other’s request.

* * *

Warm bodies are moving, against each other. It’s almost like their daily fights. But it was different. They are conveying their feels to each other. With each touch, each stroke, each gasps; worshipping each other. And they wanted it to last forever- they don’t want this feeling to stop.

“Zo- Zo… there!”

The man listened, and get into a faster pace. Aiming in the same spot, with no other intention but to pleasure and treasure the other man.

Sanji was becoming more vocal. His strong legs were wrapped around Zoro’s waist, locking him in place and urging to go deeper. It was _intoxinating_.

Zoro triggered his teeth as he drove in once again. He was trying to bite down his voice as well, but still came out as grunts.

The friction sent a special sensation to all over of their bodies. Their hands slowly moved to each other, intertwined. They almost never wanted to let go.

It felt so good, so so good- so amazing. And it was full of feelings. For long they have admired each other, and for long they have be with each other. All the times they spent together, and how perfect the other was.

They were moving, rocking, panting, gasping; almost forgetting to breathe properly.

Moans turned into small screams, and they didn’t care if they were heard anymore. They were losing their minds, losing each other. As Zoro leaned down to bit on Sanji’s shoulder, he could feel the other’s beat racing against his- so close, and so loud.

It was fast, and perhaps his was too.

And in case it was a bit irregular, and Sanji was panicking- Zoro couldn’t help but to remind him. Because he couldn’t afford to lose him.

“Sanji,… breath, Sanji.”

Sanji obeyed- taking another deep breath, and closing his eyes. He didn’t even realize he was out of it. Zoro has slowed a bit while he was doing so, and returned to his pace when he was sure Sanji was back into it.

Wrapping his hands into the other’s body, the blond man leaned into the green haired man’s ear- and telling.

“I’m… I’m close…”

God, his face was probably so red he didn’t want to see it right now. Sanji buried his own face to Zoro’s shoulder, hiding it.

Zoro swallowed thickly, his face was equally red. Part of him wanted to see Sanji’s face buried on his shoulder- but this… was okay too.

“M-Me too…”

* * *

They released almost at the same time. Heavy panting and catching breathes.

They stayed still, locked in the moment. It was almost like time was stopping. And they didn’t want to do anything, they wouldn’t want to move- or to leave that moment. That moment felt so perfect, and it felt so nice. In loss of words and getting tired, almost falling asleep right on the spot.

Stickiness was all over their body, yet it didn’t feel as filthy while their minds were gone.

Slowly, a small awareness was returning. They couldn’t stay like this. And so Zoro moved, pulling out. The sudden feel of emptiness weirded Sanji, he never experienced something like this, after all. But the idea that Zoro was there and completed him, making him feel whole- was not something bad, at all.

Drowziness slowly kicked in, and he didn’t feel like fighting it- Sanji leaned closer to Zoro, seeking as much warmth he could get, nuzzling his face into the other man’s chest.

Under other circumstances, the cook would definitely be against it. Zoro smiled softly, stroking the blond’s hair calmly.

“Do you like it?” The swordsman’s tone was calm and gentle once again, along with his actions. It was not something Zoro showed in daily, and Sanji felt a little blessed to see the other side of the man.

“Mnn,…” Nuzzling deeper into the other man’s chest, Sanji muttered.

That was not much of an answer, but the look on his face was clear enough. Zoro smiled.

The green haired man continued to pet him on his head. And then he was saying something, coming out in a quiet mumble. “ _Go to sleep_ ,…” Closing his eyes, embracing the other man, slowly drifting off to sleep.

There was another mumble coming from him, something soft and sweet, he couldn’t really make out the words out of it. Something that perhaps sounded a lot closer to “ _I love you._ ”, coming in sweet whisper, and ever so calming and quiet. But he was not sure, since he was already drifting off into sleep as well.

However, that was not really important, he thought. After all, unspoken words and actions were always been how they conveyed to each other these whole time. Even though he couldn’t make out the first voiced sentence of “ _I love you_ ” coming from his mouth for his ears, at least he knew that the other’s actions and desires were always been as strong as those words; always been screaming and alluring, and begging for him, wanting him, loving him.

Those unspoken words were more than enough, because he understood him, and he understood him back; they were whole as one- they always understand each other the entire time.

And he was too, loved him back. _Always_.


End file.
